


埋火番外。

by Seiiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiiko/pseuds/Seiiko
Kudos: 10





	埋火番外。

尹烛接吻的时候更喜欢含着陆桓意的下唇，一点一点的吮吸过后，舌尖又舔开陆桓意的牙关，舔到了陆桓意的舌头。

舌尖纠缠互相舔舐，陆桓意抬手勾住尹烛的脖子，尹烛却在他抬手的那一刻揽住了他的腰，将两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，另一只手从衣摆下方摸进去，在腰侧摸了一把后勾开了裤腰，手握住了陆桓意的阴茎。

这一套动作尹烛已经十分流畅了，唇也没有分开，滚烫又湿热的呼吸喷在脸侧，口中舌头翻搅分泌出的口水来不及咽下从嘴角溢出，他吮过陆桓意的舌尖，又用舌尖轻轻舔着他的上颚，带起一阵难以形容的痒。

吻愈发粗重，陆桓意的裤子被尹烛脱下来丢到浴室的架子上，自己也勾开了自己的裤子，扶着半硬的阴茎往陆桓意身上顶。

两个人贴得很近，几乎一点儿缝隙都没有留出来，尹烛买回来的那只猫早就在他们吻在一起的时候窜了出去，家里的门窗都关好了也不怕它溜走什么的……

“别走神。”尹烛皱着眉在陆桓意唇上咬了一口，手上稍微一用力，将他推到墙上，低头在他肩膀上又亲又啃。

陆桓意是最烦尹烛做爱的时候咬人的，他脑袋往后仰了下，后脑勺碰到尹烛的脑袋，陆桓意想开口，第一个字就有些发颤：“别咬。”

尹烛含糊不清地应了一声，真的不咬了，低头在自己咬过的地方舔吻着，手又摸到陆桓意的前面，指尖先是在顶端的小孔上轻轻按了两下，又将半硬的阴茎握在掌心上下撸动起来，又时不时地搓弄两下下面的两个小球。

陆桓意被他弄得腿软，手抓着尹烛的手不知道想干什么，呼吸粗重得要命，尹烛的唇也滚烫，呼吸也滚烫，落在皮肤上让他忍不住发颤。

尹烛最了解他的敏感点，一边啄吻在耳后一边快速撸动着他的阴茎，陆桓意连呼吸都有些断断续续，一两声呻吟卡在喉咙里又被压回去。

浴室原本就是个湿气重的地方，墙壁上的瓷砖湿凉，陆桓意没忍住往前靠了一点儿，贴在瓷砖上被冰得往后一缩，屁股不轻不重地撞到尹烛的阴茎上，尹烛闷哼一声，又抬着他的下巴迫使他往后仰过来和他接吻。

浴室里有两支没拆封的ky，尹烛拿了一支过来挤了些在手上开始给陆桓意扩张，陆桓意撑在墙上，腿被迫张开，后面那个小洞也随着尹烛手指的深入一点一点张开，偏偏在这种安静的地方，连润滑化开后尹烛抽动的水声都能听得一清二楚。

尹烛又抹了把在自己的阴茎上，将龟头顶在穴口，他伸手把陆桓意的臀瓣分得更开，腰身缓缓挺近，他要看着陆桓意一点一点把他吃进去。

他硬得厉害，捅进后穴的时候将柔软的穴肉一点点捅开，陆桓意不太舒服地扭了下腰他就不动了，慢慢抽出来，又顶进去，一次比一次慢，一次比一次进得深。

不管做过多少次陆桓意都不太适应异物侵入的感觉，扭着腰下意识地缩紧后穴想要逃离，但尹烛按住了他的肩，不等他反应过来突然开始大力地抽插。

“别，嗯，你，”陆桓意皱着眉捂了下小腹，又忍不住握住了自己的阴茎，从睾丸摸到会阴，又摸到湿热的润滑，压在喉咙里的呻吟终于忍不住，“尹烛，嗯……用力……”

尹烛啧了声，把自己的阴茎拔出来，在穴口顶了顶后抱着陆桓意翻了个身，让他正面对着自己，又抬起他的一条腿顶了进去。

这个姿势陆桓意总觉得自己要摔倒了，忍不住去勾着尹烛的脖子，把上半身完全贴过去，乳头帖在一起，抬起头又在尹烛下巴上落下一个吻。

尹烛干脆把他抱起来操，下面用力操弄着，湿热的甬道在欢迎着他的到来，每次挺进后穴都迫不及待地吸着他的阴茎，抽出时又不舍地挽留着，囊袋拍打在臀上，和润滑剂一起拍打出水声，陆桓意闭着眼睛，无声地叫着，眼泪渗出来打湿了睫毛，他用力抓着尹烛的背，留下一道道红痕。

抱着操时总是进得太深，陆桓意忍不住想要摸自己的肚子又怕掉下去，他只能低下头看看，却只看见自己的阴茎顶在尹烛肚子上，随着操弄的节奏一下一下往上顶着，龟头上分泌出的液体在尹烛小腹上留下杂乱的水渍。

“去床上，去，去床上，”陆桓意抓着尹烛的头发，低头在他唇上落下一个吻，“去床上好不好。”

尹烛没回答他，反而是更加用力地自下而上地顶着，陆桓意听见他的呼吸愈发粗重，那种憋尿一样的酸胀感也愈发明显，陆桓意又一次闭上了眼睛，把脸埋在尹烛肩膀上，呻吟都被他顶得散乱。

尹烛在这方面体力总是好的，陆桓意被快感折磨得脚背都绷紧的时候他才用力按着陆桓意的腰顶弄了数十下射了出来，精液一股一股地射到后穴里，抽出来的时候带出一些，陆桓意张嘴在尹烛耳垂上咬一口的时候后穴又排出来了一些。

但尹烛没有要结束的意思，他依旧抱着陆桓意，一边走一边和他接吻，吸吮着他的嘴唇和舌尖，陆桓意被操得迷迷糊糊的，他早就被尹烛操射了，之后的操弄里阴茎又半硬起来，又胀又难受，却带着一种诡异的苏爽感。

他被尹烛丢到床上，还没翻身说不来了尹烛就又压了上来，陆桓意眯开一只眼睛看了尹烛一眼，刚想说什么，下身不同的触感立刻让他清醒过来。

在很多次做爱的时候尹烛都试图用蛇身的阴茎插进他的身体里，陆桓意没同意过，太诡异了，那玩意儿长得也诡异，比人型的那根细一些，但是顶端长着倒刺。

“我想试试，”尹烛又吻了上来，尾巴缠着陆桓意的脚踝往旁一扯，跪到陆桓意的腿间，“让我进去。”

但今晚或许注定不同一些。

陆桓意看见尹烛吻过他的锁骨和胸膛，又牵过他的手，在刚戴上戒指的手指上落下一吻，小心翼翼地问“可以么？”的时候，陆桓意就知道自己没救了。

怪就怪在看不得尹烛委屈巴巴的样子。

陆桓意翻身骑在尹烛身上，没去管自己被尾巴缠住的脚踝，他的注意力都在身下滑滑的滚烫的鳞片上，还有尹烛长着倒刺的阴茎，他挺起腰，扶着尹烛的阴茎一点点往下坐，刚经历过性爱的后穴松软得厉害，顶进去后又着急的吸附起阴茎。

和之前完全不一样的感觉，陆桓意没法形容那种被倒刺轻轻剐蹭着穴肉，不太疼却酸麻得厉害的感觉。尹烛也不像之前那样冷静，在陆桓意坐下来的那一刻就迫不及待地往上顶了起来，陆桓意只能躬下身子伏在尹烛身上，张嘴轻轻咬着他的锁骨，闭着眼睛听后穴被操时发出的水声和拍打声。

原本缠在脚踝的尾巴也逐渐往上，缠在大腿上，又不满足似的往腰上靠，陆桓意被操得一点儿力气都没了，闭着眼睛嗯嗯啊啊地叫，粗喘着说不要了，拿出来。

尹烛一口咬在他的唇上，没应他的话，却是将另一根阴茎也往陆桓意的穴口靠了过去，陆桓意浑身一震，有些害怕地喊：“不行！”

“我想试试，”尹烛眯着眼睛，被汗浸湿的头发黏在他的脖子上，张嘴说话时舌尖泛着诱人的红，“进不去就算了，我想试试。”

“我他妈上辈子欠你八百万吧！”陆桓意喊了一声，声音还没落地就被尹烛掀翻在床上，他的尾巴终于如愿以偿地缠住了陆桓意的腰，带着倒刺的阴茎在穴内变成角度戳弄着，在抽出来的一次将自己另一根阴茎插了进去。

陆桓意倒抽一口气，还没来得及说什么，尹烛又快速地操弄起来，他将两根一块儿塞进陆桓意后穴中却不敢随意抽动，但那种紧致又滚烫的感觉让他着迷，他低头在陆桓意唇上不断地舔着，勾出他的舌尖吻在一起，又看着陆桓意带着水雾一般的眼睛，喜欢得不得了。

滚烫的鳞片贴在腿根的感觉太诡异了，诡异得陆桓意全身都敏感得要死，尹烛一亲他他就像要更近一步的发展，下面也被不断的操弄着，快感如潮水几乎要将他淹没。

两根阴茎终究还是挤在一起操弄着陆桓意，尹烛俯身将陆桓意抱在怀里，下身耸动，呼吸重得厉害，他插弄着，一个劲儿地往陆桓意最敏感的地方顶，带起一阵酸软感又吻在他的唇上。

最后射在陆桓意体内他也没有变回人身，尾巴依旧缠着陆桓意的腰抱着他去洗澡，陆桓意被他操哭了，鼻子眼眶都红彤彤的，泡进浴缸里时又像活过来了一样，瞪着尹烛半天没说话。

“不要生气，”尹烛也挤进了浴缸里，从后面抱着陆桓意，小声说，“明明你也很舒服。”

“烦死了，”陆桓意的声音有点儿哑，还带着鼻音，“你真的烦死了，尹烛。”

“我爱你。”尹烛说。

“烦死了。”陆桓意说。

“我爱你，”尹烛笑了笑，在他脖子上亲了一口，“烦死了也爱你。”


End file.
